Pain and Pleasure
by Magic Pyro Anabeil
Summary: Marth and Roy are forced against their will to play games... games that they may not survive. They are pleasure slaves, only worth anything as long as their bodies are useful and beautiful. Rated M for violence, rape, sexual situations. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Pain and Pleasure-Chapter 1-Ruby and Sapphire 

I've been dying to do a MarthxRoy fanfic, so… here it is! It's a bit more angst-filled than my normal antics, but I still love it. It's, by far, my favorite Fic that I've written yet!

Disclaimer: If I owned SSBM, it wouldn't be rated E, and "Screw" would be an action command.

Warnings: Yaoi, slavery, rape, and Pyro's sick mind. Yup.

Just a suggestion: This story makes the most sense if you read it _s-l-o-w-l-y._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marth woke from his slumber, shaking. The dream just kept coming back, night after night…. He couldn't seem to suppress it, even for one six-hour period.

The dream was about the night he arrived at this hell. He awoke every night, shivering and wishing he were dead. His recollection of the first night always scared him more than anything that had happened since. Of course, every day was as bad as the first, but on the first night, he hadn't known what was coming. He had been afraid of the unknown. At least now, he knew what he feared, and he was able to face it; to block it out as much as he could…

He shivered again, this time from the cold. All he had to wear were silk pants, studded with sapphires. As expensive as they were, they offered no protection from the cold and dark that closed around him. His bare chest shook from the cold, and he wrapped his arms around himself. He wore small silver bands around his wrists, reminders of who he belonged to; reminders of who he would always loathe.

He sat up in his small bed. His soft mattress creaked underneath him, and his thin silk covers slid off of him.

His pale body shook again as he glared out the barred window. It was winter… the season for selling.

FLASHBACK 

Leering eyes, cold as death, focused on Marth. He stood there, eyes wide with fear, for what seemed like eternity as the crowd of greedy slave traders scrutinized him. He shivered at their intense stares; as he pulled at the shackles binding him to the stage, he bit back a shout of agony. How he hated being bound and defenseless!

He felt himself gasp faintly as the announcer's sharp voice split through the nearly silent clearing. He realized, with a jolt, that he would be **sold**. He was being sold to a slave owner that would work him harshly. He probably wouldn't get enough food, not enough sleep, and in the end, he would wind up dead, as soon as his usefulness ends.

The struggles against the rusty shackles binding him began once more, as his eyes grew wide with realization. I'm going to be **sold**!

He cried out in pain and his struggles ceased as he felt white-hot cuts streak across his back.

He collapsed onto the rough wooden stage. Twisting his head around, still wincing in raw pain, he saw a slave driver holding a whip. As his sapphire eyes narrowed, he noticed a long metal strip along the end of it…

"Gentlemen, this one was brought from quite a ways away… and what a beauty he is!"

Marth turned to the announcer as his cruel black eyes bore into him, just as commanding as the whip. "Take a good look at his body…" He strode over to Marth, grabbed his chin, and jerked him into a standing position. "Strong chest, muscular legs, and a beautiful face."

The announcer grabbed his arm and jerked him around so that he was facing away from the greedy-eyed audience. Marth flinched as his back throbbed, but he had no choice but to obey. "Now, his back is marred and his shoulder is scratched, but what difference will that make? It's never stopped **anyone** before…" He let his voice trail off as the audience murmured in quiet agreement. Turning Marth back around, he fixed the audience with a grin.

"So… how much do we hear for him?"

Marth panicked at these words. He jerked his face away from his captor, and cried out, "I will be owned by no person but myself!" He struggled fruitlessly at his bindings, using every curse he knew and twisting his arms and legs around in a vain attempt to free himself.

Some members of the audience laughed at this show; some of them scowled at the way the slave dare act in front of this large crowd.

In between his dire struggles, Marth caught sight of a man dressed in mauve, wearing a horrible sneer at the front of the crowd. The rest of the men at the gathering seemed to either respect him, or fear him.

The announcer caught Marth's injured shoulder and gripped it in a rough hold. Marth cried out in agony; his entire body screamed at him to get away from the man. He pulled back his fist, and hit him as hard as he could.

Most of the members of the crowd gasped; the man in mauve simply maintained his appalling sneer. The announcer gaped before turning his angry eyes to Marth.

The last thing Marth recalled was a searing pain in the back of his head before feeling the rough texture of wood beneath his cheek.

**END FLASHBACK**

Marth shivered at his stone prison. Reliving that horrible night every time he awoke was taking a physical toll on his body.

But nothing, he decided, was as horrible as what happened when I awoke…

**FLASHBACK**

When he reached semi-consciousness, Marth immediately knew that something was terribly wrong. The most recent chain of events came flooding back to him in torrents, making him feel ill and revolted. It was then that he noticed a hand exploring his body.

He jumped, or as close to it as he could, as he was on the ground. He forced his eyelids open to glare at his offender, and he locked eyes with the scariest man he had ever seen.

It wasn't that the man was ugly. Far from it, in fact. He had flame-colored hair, about as long as Marth's. His eyes were black, an odd color. He looked to be about 30. He had a commanding air about him. All instincts Marth had were telling him that this was a man to fear.

Marth took in everything about him, and it was then that he noticed his purple tunic. It was the mauve-clad man from the auction.

He laughed softly as Marth fixed cold eyes on his. "My name is Toren."

"Toren… what do you want with me?" Marth asked, blearily.

Suddenly, Marth felt something heavily connect with his head for the second time that day. Struggling to remain conscious, he barely heard the man say, in a soft, dangerous voice, "My name may be Toren, but you are never to call me such. You may call me… master."

**END FLASHBACK**

Marth sighed as he leaned against the stone wall. Life had been hell for him the past two months at Toren's mansion. At first, he had resisted Toren, the one he was to call "Master". But he slowly felt his soul breaking, cracking under everything he put him through…

**FLASHBACK**

Marth glanced around at the bathroom he was trapped in. It was rich and colorful, with gold inlayed everywhere, and silver, sapphires, and rubies scattered about the place. He whirled around as the door opened, and a small servant boy came in and handed Marth a pair of silk pants.

Marth slipped them on. They were a soft color of blue; almost transparent, he realized, with a sickening jolt.

The servant boy handed him a small bundle of other things, wrapped, of course, in a small silk cloth. Everything seemed to be made of silk here.

He unwrapped it, and found a pair of silver bands to loop around his wrists. They fit well, but he still despised them for what they represented.

He also found a small sapphire earring. Not knowing what to do with it, he left it in the silk wrapping. He hadn't gotten his ear pierced; that was something his father wouldn't stand for him to do. My father… he thought, with a sad frown. I'm sorry. I've let you down. I cannot even avenge you. I am trapped here…

He felt a presence behind him, and he whirled around to see Toren standing behind him, looking him up and down.

"If I am to be your slave, why do you dress me in such fine apparel?" Marth asked, coldly.

"Why, you do not appreciate all that I have given you?" He asked, with a mock frown. "And…you are to be my slave, but did anyone ever mention manual labor?"

As Marth frowned, trying to discern some meaning from this riddle, Toren snapped his fingers, and another slave came forth.

"Come, if you are that confused, let me show you."

Seeing that he had no choice but to follow, he obeyed, and walked behind Toren through the hall and into a large bedroom two doors down.

Toren held the door open for him, with a mock bow, and then closed it and locked it upon entering.

Marth became nervous as Toren circled around him. "What do you want with me, Toren?" He demanded, glaring.

"I told you…" He said, quietly. "Call me master!"

And with that, he lunged at Marth. Toren dragged him onto the large bed, strapped his silver wrist bands onto a lock on the headboard, and proceeded to strip him down of what little clothing he was wearing.

Toren's eyes shone with lust as he stared down at Marth, haughty black meeting fearful sapphire. Marth's eyes widened in pure terror, and he was unable to speak. Marth felt Toren explore his body, at first carefully and then more forcefully.

And suddenly, Marth felt a searing pain between his legs, and he cried out in anguish.

An hour later, Marth was dumped, crying, into his dark cell. Pain was all that he felt; he wasn't even aware of the tears streaming down his pale face. He didn't even have the strength to lift himself up onto his bed. He lay on his dirt floor, wishing he were dead, hoping that he could forget what Toren had done to him, hating the pain that simmered between his legs…

**END FLASHBACK**

Marth shivered at the very memory. His icy demeanor was momentarily broken as tears threatened to fall. No, he thought. I cannot cry. I would only make it worse…

He reached his hand up, and touched the large sapphire pendant that had been thrust through his ear. Still remembering the day he had gotten it, he pulled his hand away as if it had caught fire. He still remembered it, far too clearly.

**FLASHBACK**

Marth was lying in his cell, trembling. He hadn't gotten to sleep at all that night; the pain kept him awake for God knows how long. He heard a door creak open a few feet from the iron door in front of him, and flinched at the sudden lack of silence.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, and a creaking of metal could be heard. Marth was almost blinded as light flowed in, drinking up the darkness, and making him narrow his eyes in a squint.

Toren stood in the doorway. Marth subconsciously moved back against the wall, away from the red-haired man. His sapphire eyes widened in fear, remembering what he had done to him just the night before.

"My dear pet… my jewel among stones… what shall I do with you?" He asked, lazily.

Marth had just enough time to wonder what he meant, before Toren strode over to him.

Fear shooting through his body, he stiffened and waited for Toren to come and do what he had feared he would all night.

But, instead, he stopped, and cupped Marth's face in his hand. "Why do you not wear your earring?" he asked, quietly.

"I… I do not have my ear pierced… Master…" He said, quietly and fearfully.

"Well…" Toren drawled. "Come with me, then…"

He grabbed Marth by the arm and dragged him up. Dragging him through the iron door and down the hall, he led him into a room with an assortment of daggers and picks hanging across the four white walls.

"Close your eyes and don't move," Toren instructed, "Or I'll have to… punish you."

Marth knew full well what kind of "punishment" that would be, and realizing that that was worse than anything Toren could do to him at the moment, he closed his eyes.

Marth heard Toren shuffling away, and a soft clinking of metal from the other side of the room. He stiffened as he sensed Toren behind him again, and he felt something cold press lightly against his ear. Realizing what it was at the last moment, his eyes flew open as he cried out in pain.

Slowly removing the pick from Marth's earlobe, he smiled unpleasantly as he examined the small hole he had put through it… just the size for the small sapphire earring.

**END FLASHBACK**

Marth touched his earring again. It was the exact color of his eyes. His "Master" had arranged that. He detested it; it symbolized everything he had grown to hate in the past two months.

He rested his head against the wall, careful to avoid his earring. He momentarily wondered what Toren did to all of the other slaves, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marth's heart filled with dread as the brown-haired servant led him to the room he dreaded the most: The room with that giant bed, the headboard with a lock, the horrible oak door that he had watched swing closed thousands of time, marking the pain that was to come…

Upon entering, he didn't receive the normal, carnivorous, lust-filled look from Toren. Toren was sitting in a chair in the corner, looking smug and jaded at the same time.

"Hello, my pet. I have gotten bored of our dull games, and I've decided to try something new today."

Marth inwardly cursed. What could this man be planning? Weren't their 'dull games' enough torture to endure already?

Toren's smug smile grew wider as Marth glowered at the red-haired man. He was tired, and he didn't want to put up with this. He didn't fear this man as much as he used to. "What are you planning, you disgusting demon?"

Marth heard a small tap at the door.

"Come in." Toren's smug voice clearly stated that he had been expecting them.

A large-muscled servant entered, dragging a red-haired boy that looked to be only 17; a year younger than Marth. The boy was struggling weakly against his bond. He looked like he had already given up on escape, and he was simply waiting for something to happen.

He glowered at Toren as he entered, but was too tired to say anything at all.

Toren didn't bother returning the gaze. He simply nodded at the guard to dismiss him. The guard released his hold on Roy, and left the room.

"Marth. Dear Pet. Meet my newest… servant."

Marth tore his glaring gaze away from Toren, and fixed it on the new arrival.

He had blue shirt, tan pants, and a blue breastplate encrusted with rubies. His fire-red hair was messy and slightly dirty. He was glancing around the room.

"Marth, this is my newest plaything, Roy." Toren smiled cruelly up at him, daring him to speak against him.

"Now, Marth… this new arrival hasn't… fully met me yet."

Marth flinched away from the man, knowing all to clearly what he was implying.

"What are you planning, you disgusting man?" He demanded again, in a low voice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy glared around the room, quickly taking in his surroundings. A large bed with an interesting lock attachment on the headboard… what could that be for?… a soft chair in the corner, a dresser with rubies and sapphires encrusted into the mirror…

The two men in the room were Toren, his "master", and a blue-haired man he hadn't met. He had been told that his name was Marth.

He had aqua-blue hair, cold eyes, pale skin, and a slim body. He was wearing silk pants of teal, and he had silver rings around his wrists. His chest was exposed and pale, though he clearly had the muscles of a swordsman. Fixing an even closer look at the man, he noticed a sapphire earring, the same color as his icy eyes, on his left ear. He looked more like royalty than a servant. What kind of place was this?

He glanced up just in time to hear Toren say, "This new arrival hasn't… fully met me yet."

Seeing Marth flinch away, he sensed that Marth got a deeper meaning out of that sentence than he had.

"What are you planning, you disgusting man?" Marth growled at Toren.

All things considered, it seemed that he and Marth were on the same side.

"Well, you see, my pets… I've gotten bored with simply taking advantage of our blue-haired friend here…" He let his voice trail off, and waved an arm lazily at Marth. "So, I've planned something… interesting… to do instead."

The wheels in Roy's mind were turning, and suddenly clicked. "You mean to tell me that we're… pleasure slaves?" He growled, angrily.

"Yes, indeed you are." Toren answered, with a smile. "Now. It's too much trouble to remember both of your names… so, since you are both jewels among stones… beauty among the broken… I shall call you Ruby and Sapphire."

Roy was still panicking about learning what he had now become. He barely even heard him speak, until Toren beckoned for him to come forth.

"My Ruby, come here." Toren motioned toward Roy.

Roy scowled at the name, but he was forced to obey. Toren had a knife at his belt, he noticed; and he wouldn't like to be at the tip of it any time soon.

Toren fingered with Roy's overshirt for a moment, almost lazily. Slowly slipping his hands under it, removing his armor and overshirt, he laughed softly as Roy shivered as the taller man slowly removed his clothing.

"I can already tell that you will make a good pet."

"I am no one's pet." He spat back.

Roy bit back a yell and stumbled backwards as Toren began to run his hand down Roy's bare chest.

He laughed softly. "It only gets worse from here. Don't you agree, Sapphire?"

He turned his gaze to Marth, with a soft laugh.

Marth turned away from him, glaring off into the corner of the room. A soft flush of fury powdered his pale cheeks, Roy noticed. He wondered what Toren had done to him to make him like this.

"Now. My Ruby and Sapphire, my two precious gems…"

He beckoned for Marth to come closer as well, so that they were both standing in front of the tall, red-haired man.

"I want you two to… get to know each other."

The way he said those words made Roy's blood run cold. Get to know each other? He couldn't mean….

"Now, Sapphire… you've been with me for nearly two months now, no?" Toren asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "How about you… show him how it's done?"

Roy and Marth turned to each other, Roy with fear, and Marth with a mixture of sorrow and regret. Marth squeezed his eyes shut, and for a second, he looked like he was about to refuse.

Suddenly, Marth opened his eyes, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Roy." With that, he grabbed him, dragged him to the bed, and ripped his remaining clothing off of him.

As Marth stared down at the redheaded stranger's exposed body, he began to cry for the first time since Toren had raped him. He could see himself in the boy, so scared and defenseless, not knowing what would come next.

"Get on with it, boy!" Toren shouted from his chair. "Entertain me."

Marth closed his eyes painfully, and then slipped his silk pants off his own pale hips.

"Oh, Roy, I'm… I'm so sorry…" He whispered again, his tears falling onto Roy's pale face.

Roy's eyes were wide; he knew what was about to happen, but he didn't want to believe it… it was if he was watching it in slow motion, as Marth's slender body slowly moved down Roy's, slowly lowering so that their skin was touching…

Suddenly, Roy felt a searing pain. He screamed, the shrill sound piercing air; the pain was too much to stand…

And then, it was over. Marth suddenly rolled off of Roy, and collapsed in a corner, now sobbing, hating himself for what he had done.

Roy gasped for air. He was shaking everywhere, and he didn't even notice a stream of tears flowing down his face.

Neither of the boys noticed Toren's leering stare, or his contemplating look. He had enjoyed this show very much, but this was not what he had taught Marth to do. He had taught him to extend the pleasure; he didn't know why he cut off the show so early.

He would have to show them what to do the next time the three of them met.

He clapped for the guards, and they hurried into the room to lead the two boys away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marth and Roy were dumped into the same cell. Marth was discarded onto the bed he had slept in the night before, and Roy was tossed onto the one diagonal from it.

They were still both completely naked, exposed; they hadn't even had the chance to put their clothes back on before being dragged out of Toren's room. Marth managed to pull his pants back on; after two months of practice, he was getting good at summoning up one last bit of strength, even through his fear, self-hatred and exhaustion. Roy just lay there, in a heap on his bed.

"I'm s-sorry…" Marth choked out. "I…"

Roy managed to drag his eyes away from the ceiling to fix them wearily on Marth. He focused on Marth's face for just a moment, before closing his eyes. His face still remained in a bitter expression, but somehow, he looked at peace.

Marth crawled over to Roy, and he briefly wondered if he had died. Seeing that his strong chest was rising and falling, he sighed, half with relief and half with exhaustion.

Taking the opportunity to look at his body, he looked over the boy named Roy. He was built very similarly to the way Marth was, except a few inches shorter. He had fiery red hair that was mussed and looked eternally messy. And his face… his face was so beautiful that it was almost angelic. His dark eyelashes fluttered against his pale skin, and his mouth was slightly open in his sleep.

Marth smiled, just a little bit, for the first time in two months. He gently lifted Roy up, praying that he wouldn't wake… and thankfully, he didn't. He set him up against the stone wall, and walked over to the door. The guards had left a small package, wrapped in silk… the package with Roy's new clothes.

He opened it up, and pulled out a pair of red silk pants. They were almost the exact color of his hair. The rubies strewn across them were gleaming in the pale moonlight through the barred window. He walked over to Roy, and carefully slipped them over his waist, keeping in mind the parts of his body that he knew were aching at the moment. He had done this many times before, as well, and he knew what Roy was going through.

Returning to the silk package, he saw a golden pair of armbands, almost identical to his own silver pair. Fighting the temptation to hurl them out the window, knowing what they would soon be used for, he slowly put them back into the package. He would let Roy put them on himself. It just didn't seem right to be the person who put these disgusting restricts on the innocent redhead.

Shifting through the package, he spotted the thing he had been dreading seeing: A ruby earring. Glancing over at Roy, he determined that he did not already have his ears pierced. With a sad sigh, he wrapped the contents in their silk binding, and set it on the edge of Roy's bed.

Slipping Roy back down into a sleeping position, Marth slipped the boy's arms and legs under the thin silk sheets. They offered almost no reprieve from the cold, but somehow, they were comforting to you when you woke up in the morning.

Sinking into his own mattress, he thought, That is two men I have now slept with… one I hate, and one I barely know. When will this cruel game end?

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author Note: After being forced to have sex with Roy, Marth feels horrible about it because he was forced to do exactly what Toren did to him when he was first brought to his mansion. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Sorry if this fic is a little angsty. I gotta get my angst out somehow. Besides… it'll get happier later. Probably. –grins-

Review? I, personally, think that this is definitely one of the better fics I've done. I'll put the second chapter up soon, so be ready and waiting!


	2. Chapter 2

Pain and Pleasure-Chapter 2- Piercings and Hatred 

The second chapter already? So much has happened since I started writing this. Woot. This fic has been fun so far. It's the first fic that I actually _enjoy_ writing. I mean, I enjoy writing all of the other fics too, but I have to kind of _force myself_ to write them. This story, almost literally, writes itself. Ish awesome

Oh, yes, and someone asked me if I was going to bring any other SSBM characters into the story. I was considering bringing Link into the story. _Maybe_. But that would be it.

–snicker- Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. A threesome!

Link: 0.o Pervert.

Pyro: Anyways, I want your opinion on this… I sort of want to keep this a RoyxMarth story, but… I dunno. I luv Link too much to do this to him! sob

Roy: Oh, wow. We feel loved.

Perhaps he can just make an appearance? Of course, knowing me, I would probably end up killing him off… --;;

**Disclaimer:** Marth and Roy, sadly, aren't mine. As soon as I get them, I shall let you all know immediately. Some… changes… would be made to the SSBM plot. –grins-

**Warnings:** Yaoi, slavery, ect, ect… just what you would expect from a rated M story from Pyro There will probably be a bit of violence in this chapter, as well. Yummy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy awoke to find cold sweat running down his entire body. He was aching in every muscle in his body from the waist down, and his arms throbbed. He turned over in his bed, halfway surprised that he had the strength to do so. Blinking as he focused his bleary eyes on the floor, he shivered. It was cold in their cell, despite the morning light pouring through the barred windows.

He sat up, and the thin covers that were wrapped around his legs slid onto the floor.

It was then that he noticed the blue-haired man on the bed across from his. He was sound asleep, he saw; his dark eyelashes fluttered as he breathed slowly; his bare chest was rising and falling in a rhythmetic motion.

Roy fixed him with a look of wary interest. He silently slid off of his bed, and approached the others'.

Roy examined the blue-haired man. His dark eyelashes, his sapphire colored hair, his pale skin, and his strong chest… he was beautiful.

Suddenly, the memory of the night before came flooding back.

Roy's eyes were wide; he knew what was about to happen, but he didn't want to believe it… it was if he was watching it in slow motion, as Marth's slender body slowly moved down Roy's, slowly lowering so that their skin was touching…

Suddenly, Roy felt a searing pain. He screamed, the shrill sound piercing air; the pain was too much to stand…

Roy gasped as he was snapped out of his memory. He stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor. He moaned as his legs throbbed in dull pain.

Picking himself up, he shakily made his way back to the other man's bed.

Roy hovered at the foot of the bed, and closed his eyes as a shiver ran down his back. _This_ was the man he had been forced to sleep with…

Roy's thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming down the hall to their cell. He felt his body instantly shrink down in a defensive stance; he didn't know why they were here, but they couldn't be up to any good.

He heard metal scrape against metal, and then their prison door banged open. He saw two guards outside the door before a guard stepped in with a sickening grin plastered on his face. He grabbed Roy by the arm.

"Yer commin' with me."

Roy struggled weakly against his captor. As he was dragged out of the cell, he glanced back at Marth to see that he was still asleep.

He stopped struggling as they rounded the corner across the hall… they weren't going to Toren's room, obviously… but _where_ were they going?

He glanced back again to notice that the guard behind him had grabbed the silk sack that he faintly registered had once held his clothes. He heard a jingling inside it, and briefly wondered what it was.

The guard jerked him around another corner, and his gaze was torn from the silk bag.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marth awoke with a start. He felt himself panting heavily, and sat up.

His thin silk blanket had already slid off of him and onto the floor. He slid out of his bed, his silk pants sliding soundlessly against the smooth bed.

It was then that he noticed the absence of his cellmate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy was marched down the hall, toward a room that he had never seen before. It had a black door with an engraving on it that he couldn't understand. He was pushed through the door roughly.

Roy growled as he was shoved into the small room. The door closed behind him, and he heard a loud muffled noise that sounded suspiciously like the two guards laughing.

Roy turned around, and began to examine the room he was trapped in. It had four white walls, which almost hurt to look at, after spending so much time in the gray-and-black prison cell. On the walls were nails and hooks, which supported all different kinds of hammers, among other things.

"Hello, my Ruby."

Roy whirled around to see Toren, smirking, standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed.

"Toren…" He growled. "What do you want?"

Toren was instantly upon him. His fist connected with Roy's jaw, and Roy toppled over.

Toren jumped on top of Roy, pinning him to the ground. He spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"You are to call me _master_ now."

Roy stared up into Toren's eyes with something resembling a cross between fear, hatred, and the sheer will to survive. He nodded, numbly.

"Yes… maser."

"Good, then." Toren slowly got up off of Roy, and turned around.

"So… have you enjoyed your stay thus far?"

Roy growled. "Let's skip the formalities. Why am I here?"

Toren chuckled. "Here, at my mansion? Or here…" he waved his arm around the room "…In general?"

The glare on Roy's face never faltered. "Let's start with here, in general."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marth glanced over at Roy's bed.

Roy's sheets were strewn about, clumped on the edge of the bed, and falling off the side of it. The mattress still had the imprint that Roy's sleeping form had left.

Marth's first assumption was that Toren had dragged him off to play more "games", but then he noticed the absence of the small silk bag that had held Roy's clothes.

He strode over to the small shelf where it should have sat, and bent down next to it.

"No…"

His whisper was hoarse. He reached up to his own ear, and ran a slender finger across his sapphire earring.

Roy was about to get his ear pierced.

"Roy…" He whispered. "Stay strong…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let's start with here, in general."

Toren grinned, looking sadistic as ever. "Do you have your ear pierced, boy?"

Roy growled again. "Don't avoid the question."

Toren frowned. "I'm not. Answer the question." Roy growled in response.

Toren's voice was deadly calm. "Don't forget who's the master and who's the slave here."

Roy frowned. "Fine. No, I don't have my ear pierced. What is it to you?"

"Why, my Ruby," He chuckled, as he walked over to the wall. He picked up a pick from one of the hooks. "I'm going to pierce your ear." He lunged at Roy.

"No!" Roy shouted, rolling out of the way. He barely dodged Toren's oncoming attack. He feinted to the right, and dashed out the door.

Toren dashed after Roy, cursing. He couldn't have a slave lose in the house!

As Roy dashed through the hall, he heard a large, _chink!_ about a foot behind him. As he rounded the last corner, his last thought was, _where will I go?_ before he felt a stinging pain in the back of his head, and he blacked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toren chuckled as he dragged Roy back into the white-walled room. It was simply too easy.

He dropped Roy's limp form onto the floor, and selected a new pick off the wall. He had broken his other one when he threw it at Roy, and missed, barely by a foot.

He selected a sharp one, long, and newly polished. _Yes_, he thought. _This will do._

He turned Roy's head so that his ear was facing him, and then he smirked, momentarily wishing that his victim was conscious for this. The blue-haired one had been so fun to torment!

He positioned the pick next to Roy's ear, and smiled sadistically as he slid it into his tender earlobe.

Roy's sleeping form moaned, but remained unconscious. Toren had hit him with the blunt side of the pick, after all. He wasn't about to wake up any time soon.

Toren grinned as he slid the ruby earring into Roy's ear. "A ruby for a Ruby… how appropriate." He smirked

He suddenly looked up, and clapped his hands twice. "Guards!" he shouted.

The two guards lumbered into the room.

"Take this one back to his cell. And be sure not to tell the blue-haired one _anything_."

The guards smirked back. "Aye, sir."

And with that, they grabbed the unconscious Roy, slung him over their shoulders, and marched off to his cell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marth's face jerked up as he heard footsteps approaching.

Two guards stepped up to the door. One of the guards had something heavy slung across his back. The first guard roughly shoved a key into their cell door, and allowed the second to step into the cell.

Marth jumped to his feet upon seeing the guard's burden. Roy was slumped across his back, clearly unconscious. He hung limp on the guard's shoulders.

"Roy!"

Marth's strangled cry caught in his throat, and came out as a half-moan.

"Yes, _Sapphire_… your little pretty-boy is out cold." The guard smirked viciously.

Marth growled in response. "What did you do to him?"

The guard's smirk grew wider. "We were told not to tell you anything." He smirked, and shoved Roy into Marth's arms. "But we'll see if your little redhead talks later, hm?"

The guard strode out of the cell, beckoning to the other guard. Marth didn't move until he could no longer hear their heavy footsteps.

Marth glanced down at his burden. The redheaded boy's eyes were closed, and his face was covered with beads of sweat. His breathing was heavy, and as Marth shifted his grip on the boy, he felt a large, bloody gash on the back of his head.

Marth groaned, and walked over to the boy's bed. Carefully arranging him so he was in a comfortable sleeping position, he carefully examined the boy.

"Oh, no…."

Marth bit his lip as he saw the earring. It was even bigger than his, and much heavier. He suspected that waking up for Roy wasn't going to be fun…

He groaned as he sat down on his own bed, and waited for the younger man to wake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy moaned loudly as he reached consciousness. His entire body hurt… his legs were sore, especially his knees; he could feel deep cuts across them… his arms ached, and his head pounded with every movement he made.

But the worst pain he felt was in his ear. It felt like someone had taken a knife to it, tearing it to shreds. He moaned as he lifted his arm up to touch it.

He felt his fingers graze across something smooth… a jewel?

He gently tugged at it, but hissed and pulled away as he was nearly blinded in pain.

_Is this thing… **in** my ear?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marth jerked out of his sleepy stupor as he heard a strangled shout from the other side of the cell.

He jumped up from his slouched position against the wall as he heard a hiss and saw Roy pull his hand away from his ear.

"What in the bloody hell…!"

Roy hissed again as he attempted to sit up.

"Relax, Roy… you… your ear… its…" Marth motioned towards Roy's ear.

The boy's eyes widened as he came to realization. "He's pierced… my ear…" Roy closed his eyes, and he relaxed a little. "I suppose he did the same for you, as well?"

Marth smiled sadly, and turned his head slightly to allow Roy to see his sapphire earring.

"Yours is quite a bit bigger than mine is, though…" (1)

Roy smiled grimly. "Of course."

The blue-haired man took a few more steps toward Roy. "You're covered in blood… he didn't only pierce your ear, by the looks of it…"

Roy nodded stiffly. "It feels like he tried to beat me to death…"

Marth sighed. "He probably did. What happened, anyway?"

The younger man shook his head, and shakily ran a hand through his hair. "All I can remember is being pushed into a room… running out of the room again… and then a head-splitting pain right above my neck…"

Marth nodded. "Don't move your head too much… there's a pretty huge bump on the back of your head…"

"Yeah… I can feel it…"

Marth grimaced as he simply nodded his reply.

There was an odd stretch of silence before Roy finally spoke.

"So… you're the one who…"

He could see Roy shift uncomfortably as he turned his head away slightly.

Marth lowered his gaze. "If you mean… from yesterday… then… yes, I am…"

Roy nodded stiffly.

"And… Roy, I… I really am… sorry."

Roy's gaze locked with Marth's. The younger man's eyes were filled with sadness, pain, and fear. But Marth could see, just beyond that, a tiny glimmer of trust.

"I know."

For the first time in nearly two months, Marth smiled, if only a little.

"Thank-you."

Roy nodded slightly, and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1) You know, if you take that out of context… xD

Sorry if this was a little short. X.x

Hey… Roy was unconscious for most of this chapter! xD

Yes. Was it as good as the first chapter? Better? Worse? Horrible? There's only one way you can tell me: That's right! A-reviewing we will go, a-reviewing we will go…

Seriously, though… I thrive off of reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. If I hadn't gotten as many reviews as I did, the second chapter wouldn't even be started yet. Seriously.

And I need some ideas, too! Is anyone out there as sadistic as I am? Then maybe you have some ideas as to what I can do to these two… -snicker-


	3. Chapter 3

Pain and Pleasure-Chapter 3- Guests 

Meheh… sorry that it's been so long! --;;

Here are some replies to the reviews I received today:

**Adestiny**- Nope, there's no significance whatsoever that Roy's earring is bigger than Marth's. Just something I wanted to add… maybe out of boredom?

**LuigiTendo**- Thanks for your aweosmeley wonderful review!

It was someone's review telling me to UPDATE ALREADY! that got me to keep writing. Thanks, guys! Your reviews are like air to me. I need it to survive as a yaoi writer. :o

Anywhoo, sorry if this chapter is a dud. My brain wasn't working well. My eyesight is getting bad because of all of the time I spend on the computer! My hearing works better than my eyesight, anyway.

How those two topics relate, I will never know.

And, one more note… I decided not to put Link in this story. I _might_ later, just because of an awesome idea I had for him, but… I don't know. _Maybe._

**Disclaimer and Warnings:** Read first chapter, please.

Anyways… enjoy the chapter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy awoke from his fitful slumber, sweating despite his meager coverings. He was jerked into reality by his own hoarse cough, and he was shivering uncontrollably.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the small sliver of light coming through their cell window. He coughed again, his body convulsing as he moaned.

Marth awoke, hearing Roy's harsh cough. His eyes fluttered open, and he sat up quickly as he saw his cellmate.

Roy was lying in his bed, his face contorted in pain. Every few seconds, he would cough, and his entire body would shake. Marth could practically feel the weakness coming off of the redhead in waves.

He crawled over to Roy's bed. He coughed violently as Marth approached. The blue-haired man shrunk back as Roy doubled over, bringing his knees to his chest as his coughing fit worsened.

Marth stepped up to Roy's bed, and not knowing what else to do, began to rub comforting circles across the redhead's back.

Roy's cerulean eyes met Marth's, and his coughing slowly began to cease.

"Thanks," the redhead murmured, hoarsely.

Marth nodded, eyed the younger man for a second, and then made his way back to his own bed.

Suddenly, their cell door opened with a loud bang. Two guards stood in the doorway.

"Well, lookie here… the redhead survived the night!"

"O' course he did, he's a strong one!"

The guard's drunken comments swirled around Marth's head as he watched them wearily.

"I was bettin' he would die by midnight!"

Roy's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"But look at 'im now! He ain't as fit as 'e was when we first dragged him into th' Boss's room, but he's still alive an' kickin'."

The other guard smirked in response. "An' y' know what the boss told us t' do if he was?"

Both guards smirked as they finally entered the cell. "Ye know, I really was lookin' forward t' this."

They stopped at the foot of Roy's bed, and grabbed Roy by the arms. Roy only closed his eyes in surrender. "C'mon, _Ruby,_ we've got orders here, t' take you t' the Boss's room."

Marth's eyes widened, and he jumped to his feet. "He's in no condition to be _playing games_!"

The guard frowned, and lifted Roy up off the ground. "He's alive, isn't he?"

Marth glared at the two guards. "Yes. But he's _weak_."

"That's no excuse!" The guard roared with laughter. "Y' should have learnt by now, bein' weak is no excuse for anything!"

Marth watched helplessly as the two guards dragged Roy's weak body from the cell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy moaned as he felt himself come into contact with hard concrete. He was unconscious for most of the walk to Toren's room.

Roy slowly lifted his head, and brushed sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes. He blinked, adjusting to the dim lighting.

He heard the guards shut the door behind them, and silence filled the room.

Shifting into an upright position, Roy glanced around, still blinking the blurriness from his eyes. His eyes narrowed, before widening as they landed on a corner of the room.

"Toren." He growled.

Toren stepped out of the shadows, and strode toward Roy.

"So." He sneered. "You're alive."

Roy turned-up his nose, and snarled. "I already went through this with the guards. _It's getting old_."

The next thing he knew, he was lifted off the floor, and tossed roughly onto the bed. Toren's voice was soft, and yet was laced with danger. "You should know better than to talk back to me, _slave_."

Before he knew it, Toren was on top of Roy, forcing him down. The older man's heavy breath played across his face, and for a second, everything was still.

"Let's play."

Roy cringed as he heard those two words. He struggled weakly underneath Toren in a desperate attempt to get himself off of the bed.

"No!"

He cried-out in desperation, willing Toren to stop. He closed his eyes, and blocked everything out; the sick feeling of Toren's hands slipping underneath his clothes, the feeling of Toren's breath against his face, the feeling of Toren on top of him, the feeling of Toren slowly slipping his clothes off…

He gasped as he felt that he was finally bare, and he felt Toren's hands roam his body. He opened his eyes, and saw his frightened eyes reflected in Toren's. Then, he looked deeper, and saw a stir of lust in Toren's black orbs. He cried-out again, desperately, willing it to stop, willing Toren to disappear…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marth was restless. He sat in his cell, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

That seemed to be the way he spent many of his days now. Waiting for fate to come to him; waiting for his punishment to be dealt; waiting for anything to occur that might break the routine.

Suddenly, Marth heard a faint noise.

It was a cry… a cry of fear?

He heard it from down the hall. He mentally traced through the mansion where it would be… it was past the room with the white walls and the many iron weapons, and closer than the far door into the dining room…

_Toren's room!_

He felt panic rising inside of him. _Roy is in there_!

He wasn't sure why, but ever since he had seen him, he felt a connection to the younger man. He felt almost _protective_ of him.

He heard the cry again, and identified that it _was_ Roy.

He rushed to the door of his cell, and pressed his hands against the iron bars of the door. _I have to help him!_

He felt a shift beneath his fingers. He pressed down harder.

The door slowly opened.

_The guards left the door unlocked! _He thought, excitedly.

He pushed it open the rest of the way, and stepped outside of the door.

He glanced down the hallway that leads to Toren's room. _Roy is down there…_

His gaze was torn toward Toren's hallway, as he slowly turned his head to face the other hallway.

This is the hallway that leads to the door… the door that we came through… 

His eyes widened.

The door that leads out of this place… 

He glanced down the hallway. _I could be free…_

Then, he remembered Roy. _Roy _wouldn't_ be…_

He turned around, and dashed down Toren's hallway. _I can't just leave Roy here!_

He pushed the door open, and his vision was flooded with light.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tears streamed down Roy's face, as he cried-out for help. He silently willed Toren to stop touching him, to leave him alone, that everything would _stop…_

And suddenly, it did. Toren slid off of him, and he felt Toren hop off of the bed.

Roy cracked his eyes open, and glanced-over at Toren.

He saw that Toren was facing away from him, and blocking his view of the door. He vaguely registered that Toren was speaking to someone inside the doorframe, and that the attention was taken entirely off of him.

Suddenly, Toren stepped-away, and he saw Marth standing in the doorframe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marth gasped for breath as he stood in the door. His pale face was focused in a glare, and his shoulders were heaving. As he quickly glanced around the room, he saw Toren standing, fully clothed, next to the bed, while Roy lay, completely bare, on top of it. Marth saw Roy slowly turn his head, and his eyes widened slightly as he noticed Marth's presence.

"Did you hear me, _Sapphire?_"

Toren's sneered remark snapped Marth into reality.

His eyes narrowed, and he focused completely on Toren. "_What did you do?_" He growled.

"I haven't done anything, as of yet." Toren stated, with a sadistic smile. "But… I do believe that we can change that… with _your_ help, of course."

Marth growled. _This can't be happening…_ _again…_He gazed at Roy. _He's too innocent…_

Toren smirked. "You know what I mean, now… _don't_ you?"

Marth's gaze snapped back to Toren. His face softened from a glare, and slowly emptied of all emotion. "No."

Toren's face turned sour. "Excuse me?"

Marth remained stony faced. "No, I _don't_ know what you mean… _master_."

Toren's face contorted with anger. "I think you do."

Marth remained silent. Toren advanced forward, and his stony eyes flickered downward towards Marth's wrists. Marth realized that he had a chance.

Does he expect me to fight him? 

Marth's many years as a swordsman controlled his body as he sank into a crouch and clenched his fists. Toren copied his movements with a feral grin.

Suddenly, Toren lunged at him. Marth kicked-out his leg and rolled across the floor just in time to catch Toren's side. Toren clutched his stomach, wincing, and jumped-up to punch Marth square in the jaw.

Marth growled, cursing under his breath. He jumped as Toren aimed a kick at him, and cried out in pain as Toren's fist connected with his leg.

Toren aimed one last punch at Marth's stomach, and Marth collapsed. Everything went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marth awoke in his cell. He sat-up quickly, adrenaline rushing through him. Glancing around quickly, he saw Roy sitting on his bed.

He turned to him. Their eyes met, and Marth's face filled with concern. "Did he...?"

Roy grimaced. "No." His voice was low. "He said that we would… 'Resume our game…' as soon as you awoke."

Marth nodded grimly. "What did he do after I fell unconscious?"

The redhead sighed. "He basically said that we would resume our game later, but…" Roy grimaced in concentration. "He did say that there was going to be a change in plans… Guests are coming to the mansion, apparently."

Marth laughed bitterly. _Great. Who knows what kind of sick games this will bring?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And there ya have it! A bit of a lemon-lime spritzer on this chapter.

So, review, please? Us crazy authoresses aren't kidding when we say that we survive off of reviews.

Seriously, though! The next chapter is when this whole thing picks up. It's going to be great! Review, and it will get done faster. I can guarantee it!


	4. Chapter 4

Pain and Pleasure CH. 4- We're In This Together 

**x Flames of Ice x-**YESH! Bitch-slapping is fun. -hands you a punch bag of Toren- Bitch-slap away!

**Loretta-** Har har! Flames rule. -burns a marshmallow-

**Anime Sage Kurai-** Your reviews always rawk Thanks! -hands you a life-sized Roy doll-

**Syciara**-Lynx- Thanks! I think that that's a compliment. XD -hands you a doll of Marth in his prisoner uniform-

**Nariko.Hoshi-**Wow! You reviewed on all of my active stories! D Go you! –hands you a doll of Roy in his prisoner uniform-

Seriously, sorry for taking so long. My excuse is, I took a three-week vacation, and I had to update "Switches". So, I apologize profusely, use the single flame I received to start a campfire to burn Toren, and get on with life.

I promise that you will like this chapter. -mad cackle-

And now, on with the story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marth awoke from his doze as a loud creaking split through the silence.

"Geddap, ya worthless prisoners!" He heard one of the guards shout.

He sat-up in his bed, and glanced-over at Roy. The redhead had sat-up in his bed as well.

"UP!" The guard barked. "How many times do we have to tell ya? Get up, ya lumps, because we have guests in the house!" He laughed darkly. "So be ready."

The guard slammed the door shut, and as the lock clicked, he walked away cackling.

"Shit." Roy breathed. "I forgot. Guests…"

"We should get up." Marth said, in a low tone. "We need to be ready for whatever it is that they have planned."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What seemed like hours later, Marth and Roy were brought to an unfamiliar room.

It was simple, not like most rooms in the house. The walls were white, with a small table in one corner, a small bed in another corner, and a doorway leading to a closet of some sort on the opposite end of the room.

"The boss says to wash yourselves. That door leads to a bathroom. Bathe before the guests arrive. Hurry, you only have a few minutes."

The guards left the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Marth sighed. "I suppose we have to do as they say."

They opened the door to the bathroom. It was built in the same style as the rest of the room. There was a small chair in the corner of the bathroom, and a surprisingly large washbasin in the center of the room.

"Not so bad." Marth commented.

Roy nodded. "You go first. I'll wait."

Marth shook his head. "We won't be ready in time. We should go in together."

"Together?" Roy's eyes remained trained on the bathroom..

"Yeah. I mean… it's not like we haven't seen…"

Roy nodded once again, understanding his meaning. "I suppose."

Marth and Roy stripped-down to nothing. Tossing their clothes out of the bathroom, they stepped-into the large basin, enjoying the warmth of the water, and began to scrub themselves with small cloths.

As he scrubbed the sweat out of his hair, he realized how long his hair had really gotten. It was almost shoulder-length. A couple more inches, and his hair would be as long as Roy's.

When they were done, they stepped-out of the dirty water. They glanced around the room for something to dry-off with, and they found a large red cloth and a large blue cloth.

"How appropriate." Marth mumbled, handing Roy the red towel.

They wrapped the towels around themselves, and stepped-out into the bigger room.

"I suppose we have to wait until they bring us more clothes." Roy said. Marth shrugged.

They walked-over to the small bed, and sat-down on opposite corners.

"Roy?"

Roy avoided eye contact.

"Yes?"

Marth gave him a long, hard look and then said, "Roy, look at me."

Roy closed his eyes, and shook his head slightly.

"Roy." Marth said, softly. "Roy, _look at me_."

Roy opened his eyes, but they remained trained on the ground.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Roy. You can look at me." His voice was almost at a whisper.

Roy slowly brought his eyes up to Marth's level. When Roy's aqua-blue eyes met Marth's cerulean ones, trust flickered between them.

"We're in this together, Roy." Marth said, quietly.

Trust overtook Roy's eyes. He nodded, and a tiny smile stretched across his lips.

Suddenly, the door flew-open.

"We've brought yer clothes, ye filthy prisoners!" The guard grunted.

He tossed a bundle of red and blue into Marth's lap, and left the room, the door shutting with a small click.

Separating the blue from the red, Marth slipped his towel off and pulled a pair of silky pants. They were a grayish-blue this time. "Hey, they aren't so… _transparent_… anymore."

"Thank god for that." Roy added, pulling his pair on as well.

"What's this?" Marth asked, pointing at a small wad of cloth still remaining on the bed.

Picking it up, Roy exclaimed, "It's a vest!"

Marth picked his up. It was, indeed, a vest. It was silky and light, and the same color of his pants. He glanced over at the bed to see a sparkling object.

He picked it up, and realized what it was: "A necklace." He murmured. It was a real ruby, a half an inch tall, with a chain the same golden color as his armbands. He slipped it over his neck.

He glanced-over at Roy, who had a sapphire necklace with a silver chain. He, too, put his necklace on.

Roy opened his mouth to speak, but it was then that the door opened once again.

"Come on." The guard commanded, gruffly. "The guests are here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry about the length, or lack thereof, of this chapter. I will have the next chapter up soon, I hope, but I had waited far too long to update, and I just had to post another chapter.

Until then, I wish you all a safe and happy week!

Pyro


	5. Chapter 5

Pain And Pleasure CH5

Hello again.

Sorry for my... absence.

Roy: 'Dissapearance' is more like it!

Heh. Sorry. Yeah, well... at least I updated, didn't I? Anyway, I have to keep this short... I have many other stories to update. I will say this, though... someone makes an appearance in this chapter that will certainly please some of my readers out there!

Anyway... Enjoy!

------

As Marth and Roy were led down an unfamilliar hallway, they stopped in front of a large door made of oak. The guards in front of them stepped inside momentarily, leaving Marth and Roy momentarily alone. Marth caught Roy's eye.

"Roy..." he breathed. He reached-over quietly, and grabbed Roy's hand. "Don't lose strength."

Roy nodded and trained his gaze on the floor, his eyes dim. He squeezed Marth's hand gently. "Same goes to you," he said, quietly.

The guards opened the door, and Marth quickly dropped Roy's hand. Without another word, they were led into the room to face their new fate.

-----

The first thing that they noticed about the room is that it was filled with people. They were all seated around a large table. The only people that they had seen over the past few months were Toren, and the guards, with the occasional contact with another one of their Master's servants. These people were unknown to them, and they felt a small prick of self-conciousness despite everything they had gone through.

Toren was sitting at the head of the table. Two finely dressed men sat next to him, flanked by two beautiful women. A young man and a young woman, both with sandy-blonde hair, stood behind them. They looked in the same state Marth and Roy were in: meek, quiet, and abused.

Toren snapped his fingers, getting the attention of Marth and Roy. "Ruby, Saphire... stand next to these two."

One of the men sitting next to Toren laughed. "You have nicknames for them? What a grand idea! I simply call my slaves by their names." He motioned toward the two beat-up slaves next to Marth and Roy. "Take Link for example. I have had him for years, and I still sometimes fail to remember his name!" The man's laughter was followed by the laughter of everyone else at the table. "Well, I suppose that that's why I am selling them. It's not Winter, after all... selling season is over with, and when I mentioned to Toren here that I needed to get a few slaves off my hands, he volunteered to take them! For a small fee, of course!" He laughed heartily, and Toren raised his glass to him.

"I am glad to pay you to take them, especially you, my friend!" He laughed, but his smile never truly reached his cruel black eyes. "And the fee was minimal! You truly do me a favor by allowing you to stay here for a short time."

The men laughed.

"And of course, my slaves are available to you any time you or your wife would like to use them!" He smiled a smile that sent chills down Marth and Roy's spine.

Roy glanced-over at the slaves standing next to him. The boy named Link looked to be a few years younger than him. His eyes looked dead. The man said that he had had him for years.

Link noticed Roy, and met his gaze. "Hello," He said, quietly.

Roy nodded at him. "Hello. I'm Roy."

"I'm Link." The blond boy whispered back.

"So I've heard."

Link nodded. "I think that your master is buying me."

Roy shivered. He didn't wish his fate on anyone, least of all this young, polite boy. He seemed innocent enough, but by the haunted look in his eyes, Roy could tell that he had seen too much in his short life.

The conversation between the men at the table continued. The other man at Toren's side spoke. He gestured toward the woman next to Link. "Now, my Angel there... she can do everything. She can cook and clean, and entertain me in other ways, as well." He smirked. "She was a good buy. My wife gave her to me as a gift." He smirked at the woman next to him. "She was quite a find."

The slave named Angel was silent, her eyes trained on the floor in front of her. Her eyes were dark and looked as if they were dying as the men in front of her spoke.

Toren stood-up. "Guards, show the slaves back to their quarters."

As the guards dragged the four slaves out of the room, the men's boastful laughter followed them, reminding them of their newfound fates, and the terror that was to come.

-----

Ooooooooooooh, slight cliffie:D

Anyway, sorry for the length of my absence. After a few reviews, I will probably type-up the next chapter. I have it all planned-out in my head... every last minute of their little adventure. :D

I wish everyone a safe and happy week! 


	6. Chapter 6

Pain And Pleasure CH6

---

Soelle- Thanks for reviewing! Angel is an OC. She is not actually part of the SSBM plot.

FlamingDoritos- Yes, I am sorry for the shortness! I have the entire ending of the story typed-up, though, and I love how it ends:D Anyway, kudos to ya :P

Syciara-Lynx- Good luck with Rugby:D

darkfire649- Ha! xD Indeed. I subject them to torture. :D -pokes Marth with a stick- Fweee!

The Goddess Azure Thunder- Nope, Angel isn't Zelda. I was originally going to make her Samus, then I decided to make her an OC because of what happens to her later. o.o Hey, what do you know! Foreshadowing:D ...oops. xD

ManiacKiller- Yes, indeed :D Link enters the fray!

umeko-rin/nariko.hoshi- Indeed! I have been gone for a while, but I am glad to hear from you, as well :D You're awesome! I missed you! T.T I am glad to be back!

Cho-Iruka- Thanks for the review :D You're awesome!

blakkchaos- Yay:D I updated! I hope you like this chapter:D And thanks for the review!

---

Anyway, thanks for reviewing, everyone :D It really made me feel warm and fuzzy inside to see how many people actually reviewed after my absence! Thanks a zillions :D

And now, on with the story!

----------

Marth and Roy were hastily thrown into their cell. Link and the young woman, Angel, were carried-off down the hall.

They heard a metal clink as the cell door was opened, and a quiet "oof!" as the air was knocked out of Link and Angel's lungs. Heavy footsteps echoed around the hallway as the guards trudged away.

And then, silence.

Marth silently panicked. Had the other two slaves been killed?

He crept-up to the bars that held him prisoner, and tentatively called, "Link? Angel?"

They heard shuffling in the other cell.

Marth's eyes flashed. "Link?"

Silence.

"Angel, is that you?"

Marth saw, out of the corner of his eye, slender fingers wrapping around the bars in the cell next to his.

"Angel. You have to wake-up Link."

The hands left the bars and shuffling was heard, followed by a moan.

"Link? Are you awake?"

Another moan was heard.

"Link?" Roy called quietly.

A pause. "Roy?" Link's weary voice split the silence. "Is that you?"

Relief flooded Roy's eyes. "Yes, it is."

Link sighed. "I am very weary... perhaps it is better if I rest. I am going to try to get a small amount of sleep. I am not sure what tomorrow will bring, but I know that it won't be to my liking." He sighed, bitterly. "It never is."

Shuffling was heard, and then, silence.

Roy's back was now pressed up against the bars, with Marth right beside him. One of Marth's pale hands was gripping their steel prison, and his forehead was pressed up against it.

Roy's hand drifted up to fumble with his sapphire necklace. "Marth?" Roy asked.

"Yes, Roy?" Marth replied, without looking up.

"Why do you suppose that Toren gave us opposite colored necklaces?"

Marth glanced-up at Roy's necklace, the color of his own sapphire hair, and reached-up to grip his own ruby necklace. "I don't know." His voice was heavy. "I don't seem to know anything anymore, Roy..."

Roy reached-over and took Marth's trembling hand away from his ruby-and-gold necklace. He murmured, "We're in this together, remember?"

Marth leaned-forward and distractedly pressed his lips against Roy's hand. The redhead's breath caught in his throat, experiencing an odd pleasure at the gentle contact.

"Yes, Roy. I remember."

And with that, both men fell into a fitful slumber.

----------

Everything was blurry. Marth's sapphire eyes tried to adjust, but failed. He could see blotches of red and blond, and a small patch of sapphire. The colors danced and swirled in front of him, until suddenly, it was strangely clear. He then saw that he was in his cell.

He noticed Angel and Link in the background, dancing in circles around each other. Link was chanting some familiar tune, one that Marth couldn't quite recognize, but could almost sing along with. He danced around Angel, whose mouth was moving with Link's, but no sound escaped her lips. They both swayed, and then joined hands, Link singing his eerily happy song. Marth saw the all-too-familiar armbands adorning Link's wrists, and he noticed that Angel wore none.

Suddenly, he noticed Roy, lying in his bed. Marth went to him, and noticed that he was more pale than usual. Sweat was pouring down his face. Roy opened his eyes slowly, and as they focused, he stared through Marth. He opened his cracked lips and whispered in a harsh voice, "I thought we were in this together."

His eyes fluttered closed, and something in Marth's intuition told him that Roy had died.

He woke-up screaming.

---

Sorry for the utter shortness of this chapter! My life has been a little crazy lately. I hope everyone like the little cliffie, and never fear… I already have the intro to the seventh chapter written, so the rest of it should be a breeze! 8D

Have a safe and happy week!

-Pyro


	7. Chapter 7

Pain And Pleasure CH7

---

Hello, everyone! I am sorry for my disappearance, and this is going to be a super-short chapter, but I decided to post SOMETHING today, because guess what today is? The one-year anniversary of Pain and Pleasure! That's right… this story has been up and running for exactly one year. That's 365 days! I am very proud of this story, and I sincerely thank everyone who has helped me through by reviewing, giving me advice and story ideas, and everything else!

Speaking of reviews…

The Goddess Azure Thunder- Heehee, I just couldn't resist! 8D

Umeko-Rin- I know, it was a little short… o.o Sorry! And thanks again for reviewing.

Caffeinated Tweek- Thanks:D I know, it was a short chapter.

Darkfire649- I know, the plot is a little confusing. Try re-reading it, and make sure you know when the point of views switch.

Luz-Fictiongirl- No, she doesn't. I was considering that, but I came-up with a better ending. A sad ending, yes, but a better one.

Syciara-Lynx- Here you are! 8D The next chapter!

Doritos The Amazing!- Thanks for the review! And yes, crazy weeks keep things interesting.

Cho-Iruka- Thanks! I know, it is a little confusing, but it will all become clear soon.

Soelle- Thanks for the review! And no, none of them have their in-game pasts. I might do a little bit with their pasts in the next few chapters.

Anyway, thank-you, everyone, and please enjoy this ultra-short chapter… if that is possible.

---

Marth groaned.

His back was stiff. He had fallen asleep against the steel metal bars of their cell. Shifting, he groaned again and attempted to shift his position to stretch his back, but the effort was too painful.

He suddenly remembered the dream. He instantly turned to Roy.

He had fallen from his upright position against the cell bars, and was curled-up on the dirty floor, shaking violently, sweat staining his scarlet hair. Marth rushed over to him.

"Roy?" He demanded, his voice hoarse.

Roy didn't answer.

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8

Pain and Pleasure CH8 

---

Well, hello again! I apologize again about the rather short chappie, chapter seven. But it was my one-year anniversary for this story, so I felt obligated to post what I had.

So, I did.

Anyway, enough of my little rant. It all comes from insanity, anyway.

Well, before I start the chapter, I must say: Hasuko-san, you are my inspiration! You are what made me continue this fic! I was planning on just leaving it behind and writing something else, but you are the one that made me want to continue!

Well, you see, Hasuko wrote a fic about my fic:D It is called "The Only One". I require everyone to read it. Hiss. It is brilliant! And, I must say, amazingly accurate with the ending that I have planned. A few things are different, but overall, she has me wondering if she reads minds.

I dedicate this chapter to you, my dear Hasuko!

So now, she has inspired me to write more. This fic is once again my baby! Does that make Hasuko-san the father…? The world may never know…

Anyway, enough insanities and awkward moments caused by Pyro-chan. On with the chapter!

---

**Previously:**

_Roy had fallen from his upright position against the cell bars, and was curled-up on the dirty floor, shaking violently, sweat staining his scarlet hair. Marth rushed over to him._

"_Roy?" He demanded, his voice hoarse._

_Roy didn't answer._

----------

Marth began to shake Roy violently, calling out his name. "Roy! Roy, you have to wake-up! You can't leave me here without you!"

Roy's slow breathing quickened, causing Marth to pause and stare into his closed eyes. They slowly slitted open. His voice was hoarse. "Marth… I am going to be okay."

His eyes closed again.

Marth slowly stopped moving completely. He felt a tear slip down his face.

His tongue felt swollen. He spoke slowly and quietly, to whom, he did not know.

"I will hold you to that."

He gently lifted Roy up and carried him across the room, his bare feet padding across the cold stone floor, and set him in his bed.

----------

Toren smirked as he sat down on the large bed, beckoning his guards forward.

"Bring the four slaves to me."

One of the guards frowned. "The redheaded one is unconscious, sir."

"Bring me the other three. I only need two of them at this precise moment, anyhow."

The guards nodded grimly and left, the large wooden door shutting behind them.

Toren smirked, running a hand across the large bed. "Dear Link… how will you hold under pressure?"

----------

Marth growled.

_This room._

He was lead through the great wooden door, Link and Angel behind him. He saw, with dread that he knew would come, the large bed with that strange lock on the headboard.

As all three of them stepped into the large room, gathering silently in the doorway, Toren stepped out of the shadows. He approached Angel.

Suddenly, he seized her and grabbed her by the waist. He tossed her onto the bed. She didn't make a sound, but it was easy to tell by her pained expression that she was being silently tortured.

He locked her into the headboard, her pale wrists being clamped into the steel restraints. He began to pull her purple silk clothing off of her slender body, but stopped. He stepped off of the bed, and turned to Link.

"Slave, you will continue this."

The blond man looked at him, his eyes filling with something that resembled confusion. "No."

Toren stared at him, not believing his disobedience. His eyes flashed with anger. "You will, slave, or I will kill you."

Link stood defiantly, and spoke slowly so that Toren caught every syllable that left his lips. "Kill me if you must. I will not lay a hand on this woman."

Toren's eyes bulged. "Slave, you will do as I say, or you will be killed. Now, obey me! Continue this!"

He stood calmly, head raised. "No."

Lunging at him and grabbing him by the neck, Toren dragged Link through the door and out into the hallway. Link's face filled with surprise at the attack, but became expressionless as Toren dragged him from the room. Marth heard their captor bark at his guards to take he and Angel back to their cells.

The guards entered the room and seized Marth, all but dragging him back to his dark cell. He heard them unlocking Angel from the bed behind him, and he grunted as he was thrown into his cell. He watched the guards more carefully set Angel into hers, her pale feet dropping gracefully to the ground.

He hurried up to the cell bars as the guards lumbered away. He pressed his face against them.

Was Toren truly going to kill Link?

---

Hey, everybody!

I have the last two chapters written. Yes, there are only two chapters left in this fic! -cries tears of sorrow-

Although, I must say, the ending is the best part. . The last two should be up shortly.

Enjoy your week, everyone!

-Pyro-Chan


	9. Chapter 9

Pain and Pleasure CH9 

---

I know, last chapter was short again… but I hope that this uber-long chapter makes-up for it! . Six pages in Microsoft Word! A long one!

And plus, the event that occurs in the end of this chapter should make some of you verrrry happy…

Anyway, enjoy!

----------

"My slave…" Toren's deep voice rumbled into Link's ear. "I am going to kill you."

Link's face was steel. He stared ahead unflinchingly. _As if I care._

----------

Marth leaned against the cell, his body weary with anticipation. He knew what was happening to Link. He just didn't know if Link would survive it.

Suddenly, he heard a creak. Marth looked up, almost dizzily. He attempted to locate its source. He turned toward Link and Angel's cell.

He watched in amazement as their cell door slowly swung open.

He glanced over at Roy. He was still lying in bed, sleeping soundlessly.

Marth heard soft footsteps. Angel was stepping softly down the hallway, her purple silk rippling slightly. She stepped past Marth's cell.

"Angel." Marth whispered urgently.

Angel turned to him, her cold, dead eyes piercing through him.

He suppressed a shiver. "Angel, can you open my cell door from out there?"

Angel looked at him, her face expressionless, for a long moment.

"Angel, I can help you find Link. I know where he is. And I can help you rescue him."

She slowly reached over and pulled his cell door open.

He sighed with relief. "Thank-you. Now let's go save Link."

----------

Toren paced along the wall, looking at all of the different tools of torture he had nailed on it.

Link pulled weakly at his restraints, more passing time than anything. He had already accepted the fact that he was going to die.

Toren selected a long knife from the wall. "This should do." He rubbed the tip of the shining blade up against his thumb. He frowned, and slid it back up against the wall.

----------

Marth dashed down the hallway, Angel running soundlessly next to him.

----------

Link sighed. This was taking longer than he desired it to.

He watched his captor pace along the wall and select a long, sharp sword from the wall, obviously meant to intimidate him. Link snorted.

_Just kill me already. You're wasting both of our time._

----------

Marth ran down the long hallway at full speed. He heard Angel's feet begin to pound behind him, and she slowly passed him.

He saw the door that Link was currently being held in, and watched as Angel dashed inside.

----------

Link sighed as Toren walked over to him, blade outstretched. He obviously meant to slit his throat. How unoriginal.

Suddenly, a blond blur darted into the room, pausing momentarily, before bowling Toren over, the knife clattering safely away from him against the stone floor.

"Angel?" Link asked, amazed.

The woman's dead eyes held a trace of fury. She stood defiantly, shoulders hunched and arms bent, ready for Toren's attack.

The man was groaning as he stood up. He had been knocked against a wall, ramming into the hilt of a longsword.

He stood up. His eyes flashed as he examined his surroundings. "You… _slave_…"

As Toren looked up into Angel's eyes, Link noticed a trace of fear flit through them upon noticing her fury. It was quickly covered.

"Slave-girl…" Toren growled. "I will kill you, too, for your disobedience!"

He lunged at her clumsily, his steps heavy with fury. She lightly jumped and kicked Toren in the chest with a bare foot. He flew backwards once again.

Nobody seemed to have noticed Marth, who was standing in the doorway, watching the spectacle with amazement. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the stunning sight of this small, pale girl fighting a fully-grown man.

Suddenly, Marth felt something grab him from behind. He instinctively swung blindly at it, shouting a battle cry.

As he whirled around, he saw a guard drop heavily to the floor. Three more were dashing down the hallway toward him.

He braced himself for a fight.

----------

Roy groggily awoke.

At first, he wondered what it was that woke him. His senses were confused. He stared up at something dark.

_The ceiling…?_

He heard a loud, dull thudding a few feet away. He sat up.

The first thing that he noticed is that the door to his cell was open. The second thing he noticed were three guards dashing up to his cell.

The first two ran onward past him, but the last began to run toward the cell.

He vaguely recognized Marth's voice shouting from the other end of the hall.

As he realized he didn't have a moment to lose, he leapt up and prepared for action.

----------

Marth watched in confusion as one of the three guards paused and ran towards his empty cell. The other two continued dashing toward him.

The last thing he saw before being attacked was the lone guard falling over backwards.

----------

As Roy withdrew his fist, he watched with a sort of sick satisfaction as the guard fell over backwards.

_You will **not** be the reason for me leaving Marth behind._

He stepped over the unconscious guard, and dashed down the hallway, adrenaline pushing the exhaustion and dizziness away.

----------

Marth swung and ducked swings, punched and blocked punches, until he couldn't even feel the swings and punches that he failed to duck and block. He considered surrendering and allowing them to lead him back to his cell, before it occurred to him that they would probably kill him anyway.

A moment of confusion and blindness made him realize that suddenly, there was only one guard, and that guard's attention was no longer focused on him.

He saw a flash of red hair, and a sapphire glint before the guard fell to the ground. Marth was about to collapse as he felt a pair of strong arms catch him.

He reached out to them blindly, accepting the kind gesture. He heard a familiar voice whisper, "We're in this together."

He smiled, eyes halfway closed. "Roy."

A cry echoed around the room.

----------

Link gasped as Toren pulled an axe off the wall and swung at the small girl. "Angel!" he shouted.

She leapt out of the way just in time.

Suddenly, Link noticed Marth and Roy's presence. Marth seemed to snap out of a stupor as he stood up and faced away from the fight, and Roy braced himself, facing the same way Marth was.

_What is going on…?_

----------

Marth and Roy braced themselves as another wave of guards came at them. There were four of them.

Marth kicked out violently at the first guard that came at him. He recoiled with the blow, but quickly came back with another attack. Marth sent him to the ground with a swift punch.

Roy attacked violently, rage coursing through him. _These are the men that tried to kill Link… Angel… me… and **Marth**._

He struck out at the oncoming guard, sending him to the floor with one blow.

----------

Link watched in pure amazement and fear as Angel dodged every swing that Toren sent at her, and as Marth and Roy knocked down the guards one by one.

He felt helpless, bound to the pedestal in the middle of the room. He pulled at his shackles out of nervousness.

Link didn't notice one of the guards slipping past Marth and Roy.

----------

Angel fought viciously, kicking at Toren whenever she had the chance to. She dodged his clumsy swings, only getting hit once. The axe grazed her shoulder, leaving a burning gash from her upper arm to her collarbone.

She gasped as she fell, clutching her wound, to the floor.

----------

Link cried out. He felt as if he himself had been struck by Toren's axe.

His cry was silenced when a pair of burly arms wrapped around his shoulders.

----------

As soon as all of the guards had been taken care of, Marth heard Link cry out in pain. Alarm instantly filled his body with adrenaline.

The blond man's shoulders were being seized and crushed by a guard. Link was groaning in anguish.

Marth man watched as Link slipped his wrists out of the shackles binding him and threw himself upward, ramming himself into the guard.

The guard fell backwards instantly, thrown off balance by the unexpected attack. He fell clumsily, unconscious before he hit the ground.

A grunt was heard. Toren had Angel pinned up against the wall, and was pressing the axe at her throat.

Marth, Link and Roy watched, as if in slow motion, as Angel picked up the knife Toren had dropped earlier, and slid it into his chest.

----------

Ooooh, cliffie! . I already have the last chapter done, so have no fear! It should be posted soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Pain and Pleasure CH10**

Well, I suppose that I have to do the obligatory "last chapter" speech…

I enjoyed writing this fic more than I could ever say. It was delightful to lead these four characters on their adventure. But the thing that made it worth it is all of my readers and reviewers.

Thank-you, everyone, who reviewed! You are what kept me writing late into the night! And I dedicate this fic to everyone who enjoyed reading it. I am sorry to let this fic go… I may have to write a oneshot about the aftermath to ease its passing into the realm of completion. Or perhaps an epilogue…? Yes, yes, indeed, I shall consider it…

Well, I suppose I should let you read the last chapter. Thank-you, everyone, and have a wonderful week!

Pyro-Chan

----------

Toren fell backwards, dead before he hit the ground.

Angel's eyes suddenly cleared, the deadness and emptiness fleeing them as quickly as if it had never been there. Fear filled them to the brim. Her eyes shone brightly with it.

"I've killed him…"

She spoke for the first time. Her frail, delicate voice seemed to match her small frame.

She slowly reached forward and wrapped her fingers around the dagger's hilt. She pulled it out of Toren's body with a sickening grinding sound.

She raised it up to her wrist, prepared to slash it from one side to the other.

Link dashed forward, snapped out of his trance. "Angel, _no_!"

He knocked the dagger out of her hands with one sweep of his arm. He embraced her, pulling her small body close to his. She instinctively leaned into his warmth. He caressed her hair briefly before pulling away, staring into her empty eyes. She met his stare.

"Angel, that was not necessary."

Angel looked-down, ashamed, as if being scolded.

"I am sorry."

He embraced her again. "Do not do it again. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes. I will not do it again." Her voice was frail and weak, but slowly became stronger. "I will not."

He grabbed her gently by the hand and pulled her to her feet.

Roy glanced around. "Come on. We have to get out of here before the guards wake up."

Marth and Roy started off at a walk, Link and Angel quickly behind them. Suddenly, some sort of panicked instinct awoke inside of them. First, it was Roy; he broke into a run down the stone hallways. The other three quickly followed behind him, finding an odd sort of pleasure in running.

They dashed through the mansion, winding through the hallways, using every bit of memory they had of the small amount of the mansion they had seen. Bricks and cobblestones flew past them in a blur, and everything seemed to be one mass of dark color. They eventually found their way instinctively to the front door.

Marth and Roy pushed the door open, the light from the outside nearly blinding them. They stood for a second in the doorframe, shielding their eyes from it.

They blinked at the scene in front of them.

Slowly, Link spoke. "It's winter," he commented. The group was silent.

"Winter…" Marth finally said, bitterly. "Selling season."

Marth seized the necklace around his neck, tearing it off, and threw the ruby pendant into the snow. Roy did the same.

The realization hit the four of them at once: they were _free_! Completely free! They could finally call the world they were stepping out into, their world. They were finally free.

"We are free," Roy breathed. "Free of Toren and the shackles that once bound us."

As the realization fully dawned on them, the four of them walked on through the snow, leaving everything behind… their pain, their anger, the bindings that once held them prisoner…

…And they never looked back.


End file.
